He's Doing it On Purpose
by BlackCatsHaveFreakyDevilEyes
Summary: And Sasuke's having none of it. SasuNaru. Rated T. Ninja world AU.


**Hey- so this is a ficlet I've been thinking of writing for quite some time now, even if I have no idea from where the idea came to me. Oh well. **

**Warning- Yummy boy on boy action.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own , all that jazz.**

**~ Enjoy !**

Sasuke realizes, in a vague sort of irritation, that when Naruto does it, almost absent mindedly- he doesn't seem to notice the effect it's causing.

Of course, it's too soon to tell, but even though he is a hopeless idiot and _always _willbe (even when he's smart), Naruto can be one _hell _of a manipulate little shit.

So, reigning himself in for a moment (because, Christ, it's not even that stimulating), he watches his dobe's face intently, looking for signs of sinister intention. Although it _does _kind of backfire because while what the idiot's doing is not that stimulating, his _face _certainly is, and Sasuke is forced to break the stare for fear of a more physical reaction and decides to just blurt it out.

Eh, direct approach is usually best dealing with that usuratonkachi, anyway.

"Idiot," he begins. Naruto regards him seriously, insult completely overlooked. "You're doing it on purpose."

Naruto's blond brow creases slightly, and he sits a little straighter, the sheet pooling with a soft wispy sound around his waist. Sasuke's eyes deviate momentarily and snap back up to his face.

"Doing what," Naruto says, almost exasperated, and his hand is _still at it_, Jesus, and Sasuke's excellent concentration withers lamely in defeat, dick already twitching with interest.

It doesn't even occur to him _why _it annoys him so much.

"_That_," bites out Sasuke, hands clenching uncontrollably in the sheets, jaw clenching and relaxing. His hand gestures impatiently to Naruto's restless, busy fingers as they carry on merrily with their actions.

Naruto looks down at his bare, tan torso, observing mildly as his own fingers caress and tweak is left nipple gently, soothingly, and gives Sasuke a bored look. "And, teme?"

"You are doing in on purpose," he says again, forcefully, feeling his dick stiffening almost lazily beneath the blankets. He really shouldn't be annoyed about this.

"Depends on the purpose," retorts Naruto, who looks down at Sasuke's lap briefly before locking eyes with him again, their gaze strong, and Sasuke watches in rapt fascination as Naruto's pupils dilate slowly, his fingers stutter a bit, then stop, his breathing becoming deeper. He leans forward, groping at Naruto's crotch, placing the blame entirely on him. Naruto's lips part and his hips roll smoothly toward Sasuke's hand.

His blond head leans back against the headboard, breath deepening still, hands by his sides as tight, white fists. "I didn't do it... for _that_ purpose," he says as Sasuke's hand slithers under the sheets. "Fuck."

"Could have fooled me, dobe." And then he shoves his tongue down his idiot's mouth, whose mouth hangs invitingly open and wet, and coaxes the lax tongue to work. Naruto groans softly into his mouth, his pelvis jerking brokenly into Sasuke's tight, unwavering fist. "You should know better than that," Sasuke pants after he broke the kiss.

The lazy grin that stretches Naruto's face should have earned him a smack on the head for being so goddamn smug, but instead all the punishment he gets is Sasuke's hand moving faster, tightening painfully. His smile turns fierce, a muscle in his jaw jumping, and his hand moves to play around with his nipple again.

"_No_, goddamn it, only _I'm _allowed to touch you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke snarls, right in his face, watching him hotly, his red eyes so bright they looked liquid, and smacks Naruto's hand away, bends himself so he's _biting _Naruto there. Painfully. Naruto hisses and his hips lurch into Sasuke's hand, and there's less finesse about it now, his knees bend for leverage, fucking Sasuke's fist, breathing faster. Sasuke licks the bite marks around the irritated, red nipple and pinches the other one, smirking at Naruto's sweaty face.

"Ah, _fuck_," Naruto growls, looking furious in his pleasure, drenched in sweat, eyes boring into Sasuke, and _god _he could come just _looking _into those eyes. Naruto licks his salty lips, arm shooting up into Sasuke's soft hair, twisting painfully and tugging him to his lips hungrily. Their tongues meet outside their mouths, and _shit_, they've _just _had sex, this should not be possible.

"Your nipples are_ mine_, dobe." Says Sasuke as he wrenches his head loose, and leans down again, Naruto's breath freezing in anticipation and apprehension as Sasuke bites down on the nipple he'd been pinching, his own jaws clenching painfully as Sasuke bears down, steadily. His jaws suddenly clamp shut and Naruto's back snaps forward, his voice cracking over Sasuke's name.

Sasuke's hand speeds up even more, squeezing, squeezing, fit to kill him. "Say they're mine, Naruto,"

"Fuck you, asshole," Naruto moans, but his eyes are open and sharp. "It...ah, soothes me,"

"I don't _care_, dobe. Say it." He stabs his finger viciously into the tip, smearing the precome around messily. Naruto wheezes, nearly delirious, latching onto Sasuke's bicep and squeezing. "_Say it_."

"Say..._what_?" Naruto grounds out, voice strained.

"Say your nipples are mine." Sasuke gives him a hard, pointed kiss to the mouth, then veers past to his ear, biting the lobe, hand never stopping, his breath moist and harsh and loud. "Say it, Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto keens, hips arching, straining upwards, his voice a pitch higher. "My...nipples, are..._ah_, god, yours, _goddamn_ it, my nipples are yours, _Sasuke_—"

But Sasuke's shoving his tongue down his throat, fucking his mouth, swallowing Naruto's long, satisfied moan as he comes _hard_ into his hand, come spilling everywhere. Their eyes are open and locked as they continue kissing, and Naruto finally tears away to draw a deep, shuddering breath.

After he's recovered, he looks at Sasuke through his sweaty bangs, the swell of his hard-on through to blanket, his red, red eyes. "I wasn't doing it on purpose," he murmurs quietly, his body already pushing Sasuke down and crawling on top of him, lowering himself so he's level with Sasuke's beautiful, perfect dick, his mouth watering already.

"Yes, you were." Sasuke murmurs back, his voice deep and intense, his gaze burning, and Naruto wonders if a person can get ill from having so many erections with so little time-gaps between, then quickly realizes he doesn't care.

When Sasuke's words register in his brain, his grin is slow but has an edge to it, and he rips the dirty blanket from between them and gives a languid, long lick to Sasuke's wet, twitching cock, watching it jerk and feeling it pulse. Sasuke makes that unbearable strange noise he tends to do, like a wildcat's purr, something rumbling deep in his chest, his teeth and eyes and _everything _clenching tight. Naruto's smile is unrelenting.

"Yeah, I did."

**~ Review! **


End file.
